Reusable bags have become increasingly popular as individuals become more environmentally conscience. Reusable bags are commonly used in activities such as shopping and/or carrying books, papers, files, food, water, clothing, and a variety of other items too numerous to mention. Embracing reusable bags, particularly in the context of shopping, will result in less litter, less waste of resources, and reduced costs to retailers and end consumers. However, there are many deficiencies in the prior art that make both using and adopting reusable bags a challenge for many individuals.
In some applications, reusable bags serve as a replacement for traditional paper or plastic bags that consumer would receive a grocery or retail store. For practical use in such applications, it is beneficial for reusable bags to be comprised of thin materials or fabrics so that one or more reusable bags can easily be combined and carried into the store or a plurality of stores.
Various movements of the user of a reusable bag may likely cause heavy items in the reusable bag to undesirably shift to one side of the reusable bag or another. Given the lack of structural integrity of many reusable bags, such load shifting of the heavy items may unfortunately cause the items to fall out of the reusable bag. This load shifting problem is emphasized in middle to larger sized reusable bags with large openings adapted to receive and carry larger and heavier items. Bulky reusable bags made of cotton or thicker materials may address some of these needs as they may offer greater structural integrity in some instances. However, they fail to meet many other needs as they tend to be cumbersome and difficult to clean and care for.
The simplicity in design that in one sense is a necessity for reusable bags may also act as an encumbrance to its use in another sense. A plurality of pockets and compartments for storage of items of various sizes and shapes adds to the size of the reusable bags and cost and complexity of manufacturing thereof.
Heretofore there have been no reusable bags specifically designed to meet the needs of environmentally conscious individuals who do not wish to sacrifice style and functionality. Only a portion of the needs associated with reusable bags are met by the prior art. Accordingly, there is a need for a reusable bag that meets the needs of environmentally conscious individuals that overcomes the problems and challenges described herein.